Just Plain Super
by iCrappuccino
Summary: A new life in South Korea. Now that they are working for SM Entertainment, what goodies will they come across? Let's share those hilarious moments, shall we? Couples: Super Junior x OC's. This will be one interesting life to live in. Lets get started.
1. Just Plain Super

**A/N:** This is my first SUJU fanfic. I'm a fan… as you know? Any who, I hope you enjoy. I'm not good with stories… Mhm… yeah… okay… enjoy? Kthnxbai~ - always wanted to do that.

**Character Introductions:**

**Jacqueline Kim:** She's vicious… and surely lovable, just satisfy her. She's in for a treat when she goes to South Korea with her friends. She's hard to come by, hiding her pain behind smiles. But will always find a situation and end things. Attending college (Seoul Arts University) in Seoul. She's bipolar and may or will break out singing or dancing random stuff at times. Beware. She's weird. (Cousin is Kim Jongwoon of SUJU)

**Quote:** "Pfft… Pshh… Nawwhs… okay, maybe? So what? Carmen ate more cookies before dinner than I did!"

**Elayne Cho: ** Really quiet, but will also break out singing or dancing as well as Jacqueline at times. Her environment is quiet. Her hobbies consist of playing games (a lot) drawing random cartoons, singing, dancing, and… the urge to play truth or dare. Attending college along with Jacqueline. She's known her since middle school. You'll never know what she intends to do behind that innocent mask. She has OSJD. (Obsessive Super Junior Disorder…)

**Quote: **"Pick up that litter right now. Too much litter and the world will be destroyed. No world, no cute guys."

**Faye Denoix De Saint Marc: **She's mild and loveable you might say. On the other hand, she's sweet and loves her friends dearly. Remember, don't dare touch her beloved 'Bunni', COOKIES, and especially her laptop. She'll bite your hand off. Will break out with random chewing sounds: "NOMNOMNOM~" As well as excessive mood changes. Attending college along with Elayne and Jacqueline. She has ODD. (Obsessive DONGHAE Disorder.)

**Quote:** "Bunni will kick yo asses if you don't hand over the cookie!"

**Grace Lee: ** She's the hyper one. She seems to love attention and hanging around her friends. Hates being alone. She gets frightened easily. She doesn't like bugs. She might look vulnerable to you. What is she really like? She's. A. Demon. Period. She's joining Jacqueline, Faye, and Elayne for college. OSD…? (Obsessive Screaming disorder…)

**Quote:** "Teehee~ Pies…What are you looking at?... OMG YOU'RE PEDOBEAR!"

**Zara Depheonen:** A rather quiet girl. Sounds pleasant doesn't she? Just don't bother her when she's reading. (Note: The book is usually at the height of 2-3 inches.) She can let go and have fun and loosen up at times. She dislikes being interrupted. She's going to college with her 'pals'. She can't bear to part with them. Obviously has ORD. (Obsessive reading disorder…)

**Quote:** "…mhm… mhm… okay… now, turn around, and walk out that door. And go away. I'm busy?"

**Alex Marc: ** She's tough. Don't even try to poke her. (Note: That's how Faye met Alex at first. Yes, by poking…) She might be rough, but inside, she's pure and will always be there for friends. Don't even dare to do anything risky with her. She'll kill you. She's attending Seoul Arts University with her beloved (Almost…) friends.

**Quote: **"Move it butt wipes."

**Madison Quinn:** She's a clean freak. One teensy tiny spill, and she'll call the S.W.A.T. team. Guess what? SHUT UP! I'M CLEANING. Yeah, OCD. (Obsessive Cleaning Disorder…) Her life, is cleaning… and maybe grades. She's going to attend college along with her 'best pals'! You know what…? Just don't spill anything on the way.

**Quote:** "…-stare-… Do you have a death wish? If not, leave right now." 

**(No one's POV)**

The sound of the rolling luggage, the rushing footsteps.

"Hurry up slowpokes! School starts next Monday!" Jacqueline calls back. "We have to unpack everything on time, move the furniture, and arrive at SM studios!"

"Alright, we get it!" Alex grunted.

"I can't believe we made the auditions for SM ENTERTAINMENT!" squealed Elayne.

"Well believe, even life has advantages." Faye said as she walked out of the airport.

"Hey, where are the furniture?" asked Madison questionably.

"They'll be here tonight. They were sent to South Korea earlier since the trip will take long." Jacqueline said reassuringly.

Zara dropped her luggage on the ground and stretched. "We're finally here!" she said between gasps for air.

"Hey, since now we're a band or whatever, we still have to go to college you know?" Grace said fondly of education.

"I haven't seen you this excited for school for years. Any who, we told the executives, they agreed to schedule us evenly for training sessions for SM." Elayne said happily.

"And guess what else?" Jacqueline said smiling.

"What?" all the girls said curiously.

"You'd never believe this, but … should I tell you, or should I tell you until we reach a certain destination?" asked Jacqueline nervously.

"Now!" the other girls said in unison.

"You guys decided too late! Lets go!" Jacqueline said merrily as she skipped down the street and into a bus.

"We'll never know what's going on in her head." Sighed the girls.

They went straight to SM studios as they talked about living a South Korean and where they are going to live. The executives gave them keys to their dorms.

"You're going to live here." He pointed a specific area on a map that appeared in his hand out of nowhere… " Your furniture arrived already so, just unpack and come back to the studio tomorrow morning. And starting Monday, you will start classes. After class, you will come here to train. Does that sound fair?" asked the Director.

"It's fine with us." Smiled the group of girls.

"The furniture came faster than expected…" Jackie murmured to herself.

"I call the squishy bed!" a hand rose for Grace. Everyone gave her a look. "Sorry." She slid her hand back down to her side.

"A coach bus is waiting outside for you guys. They will take you straight to your dorms." The director just smiled and waved good-bye.

"That was just plain weird." Shivered Jacqueline.

They rode the bus and took pictures along the way.

_IN THE BUS…_

Jacqueline (Let's call her Jackie) looked through the fridge for food. She hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Food. Food. Food. Food. AHA!" she replied in victory.

"Ice-cream." She snickered. Jacques grabbed a spoon and went to the bathroom to eat…

"Where's Jackie?" asked Faye and Elayne.

"Don't know don't care." As Alex played on her phone.

"I'm here!" a reply came. Jackie walked down the seats with her mouth covered in chocolate ice cream.

"I think I ate too much…" she started to turn a little green. She ran to the nearest window and opened it. What came out wasn't pretty at all.

"Gross!" Grace exclaimed. A screech from a car's wheel was heard. _CRASH!_ A moment of silence. Everyone looked at Jackie with a stern face.

"Did I do that?" Jackie turned around with a slight chuckle. "Uh oh…" Jackie turned back to the window. Again. 

**A/N:** As said, I'm not good with fanfics… Hope you enjoyed it… Hehe… (Psst: I just realized, I was eating ice-cream… Heh…)


	2. Oh My Holy

**A/N:** Hello my lovely pies! Recently after 2 years of searching, I found LEMON PIE. I'm serious. It was freakin' awesome. :D Any who enjoy the chapter.

Jacqueline wobbled down the stairs of the coach bus.

"I wish I hadn't eaten all that chocolate ice-cream…" She said releasing a burp.

"Excuse me…" She said as she picked up her suitcase.

"We'll be living in a dorm. According to this paper, it's on the 6th floor…" Elayne shrugged and pressed the up button on the elevator. Jacqueline not giving a dang attention to them started dragging her suitcase with her up the stairs.

"Uhh, the elevator's right here…" Faye said staring at Jacqueline and giving a slight laugh at how stupid Jacqueline looks at the moment.

"I know, after eating all that ice-cream, I've decided to work out." She smiled and continued with her stupid antics.

The elevator door opened and the girls went in. After reaching the second floor, an old lady was walking slowly towards the elevator. Elayne kindly held the door open.

"Kamisamida." The lady thanked them in Korean.

Zara leaned in on Faye, "What did she say…?" "Oh! Kamisamida means Thank You in Korean." Faye smiled hoping to be praised by her knowledge.

"Okay then." Zara continued her reading. Then, a sudden recognizable voice hollered, "HOLD IT!" There came running Jacqueline all breathless running towards the elevator. Alex pushed Elayne away and pushed the close button repeatedly. Elayne got back to the buttons and held the door.

"Thank you Elayne." Jacqueline said breathless. "What happened to stairs?" asked Grace. Jacqueline toke the papers from Elayne's hand, rolled it, and slapped Alex with it. Alex groaned in pain.

"About the stairs…I gave up." Jacqueline gives a sheepish smile and turns her head to the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door finally opened at the 6th floor. There at the end of the hall was a large glass window. Grace ran forward and pressed her face at the window.

"I can see the Han River! OMG. The people look like ants! Rawrr! I WILL EAT YOU!" Grace turned around making a weird face with her hands in the air trying to imitate claws.

"…Sorry…" She placed her right hand on her luggage. Jacqueline walked to the door opposite of their dorm. She took out her phone and quickly dialed some numbers.

"WAKE UP GUY-WITH-A-TURTLE-COMPLEX! I'm outside your door!" She closed her phone. She slowly turned to her friends. "There's something I wanna tell you…" She gives a grin.

The opposite dorm opens and there shows Yesung of Super Junior's face. "I'm awake girl-with-an-ice-cream-complex." He says laughing. Jacqueline runs up to him and gives him a big hug. The other girls just stand there speechless. They pull Jacqueline in.

"He's your BOYFRIEND?" Elayne's jaw drops.

"Pfft. Him? No! He's my cousin." Jacqueline gives a huge grin.

"So where are you staying?" Yesung says nonchalantly.

"You lose your spirit so easily. Across your dorm." Jacqueline bugs Elayne for the keys.

"NOOOOOOOOO- Have fun…" He walks to his living room and calls the other members.

Faye stands there waiting for Jacqueline to open the door. Unfortunately she never used keys very well.

"Your cousin's here? Do her friends like cookies?" You can hear Donghae's enthusiastic voice from the living room.

"Do they like bunnies?" Sungmin follows.

"Ask them yourself." Yesung says scratching his head.

Donghae goes to his room and grabs his Korean to English dictionary and scurries to the door. He impatiently skip pages.

"Do you like music?" he says in a broken accent. Faye looks at Donghae at the moment and says, "YEAH!"

Donghae turns his face to the living room and hollers, "I like this girl! Hey Kibum! I need your help with your English!"

Kibum walks to the door with the same book Zara is reading.

"Hey, you're reading this book too?" He says with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it's awesome. What's your name?" Zara asks. She's not really familiar with Super Junior.

"Kim Kibum, and yours would be…?" He asks with a seldom smile.

"Zara, Zara Depheonen. And no, my name isn't Depheonen, that's my last name." Zara gives a sincere smile.

"Wow, frankly this is the first time I've seen Zara smile." Elayne says. Elayne impatiently takes the key from Jacqueline after five minutes of attempts.

"Welcome to your new home!" When they got in, there was no sign of their old furniture. It was all new and all modern. But the only thing is, that's it's all dusty.

"Well, you haven't said anything so far, but you can use action as well." Jacqueline spotted a duster on a shelf and handed it to Madison. Madison's jaw dropped.

"I better keep my mouth closed." She opens a pocket in her luggage and takes out a breathing mask on.

"I'm going in…" She says for dramatization.

They walked in and set their luggage in a corner.

Faye suddenly jumps around screaming , "HECK YEAH!". She goes to her suitcase and takes out her stuffed Bunni.

"Guess what Bunni! Guess what! We'll be living in this baby!" She runs to one of their rooms.

"OH MY HOLY CHEESE STICKS! It's a dream!" Zara and Grace follows Faye to their rooms.

"Oh my-" Zara was cut off when Grace finished her sentence for her.

"Freakishly large oversized obese cows." She says as her mouth drops. It was a light blue and white room with a freakishly large glass window. There laid 3 tidy beds in a row.

"The window outside had a baby!" Grace ran towards the window and made faces again. She whispered to the window, "I know your mommy." And in the process of whispering, her breath reflects her and she smells her own breath.

"Ew, you better start using breath mints, if you have a mouth." She says backing away from the window as she scrunches her face.

Elayne, Jacqueline and Alex walked to their room to see it was bigger than Zara, Faye, and Grace's room. It was in the color Light green and white. And also had a freakishly large window. There laid 4 beds. Including Madison.

"Wow, this is our room?" questioned Jacqueline.

"Oh my … popsicle." Elayne walked up to her bed. "It's so FLUFFY!" (Credits to 'Despicable Me' which is an awesome movie by the way.)

Elayne starts spreading her legs in and out like she's suppose to make a snow angel.

"I think her mind went up there." Alex pointed up.

"Tch, everyone knows, your brain can't fly through ceilings." Jacqueline laughs at Alex and walks to her bed.

"You really are an idiot." Alex mutters. " I heard that, and I was kidding." Jacqueline glares at Alex.

_**Meanwhile in the Living Room…**_

"Oh my god! So. Much. Dust. Must. Clean." Madison's eye twitch.

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter may not be so good. But, hope you enjoyed it! And I'm listening to NO OTHER. Ohh~Ohh~Ohh~ Ohh~ :D Please review! I enjoy all your reviews!


	3. Oddnicity

**S t h e a v e n .A/N:** Hello~ I was listening to Sukira Kiss the Radio with Eunhyuk and Leeteuk. ;D But then my computer lagged. I dislike this laptop. -_-" LOVERHOLIC ROBOTRONIC~ ;D Okay, enjoy.

The girl's dorm was finally clean. Faye plopped herself on the sofa and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. She opened one of the recliners and relaxed. Faye snuggled with Bunni.

"Oh yeah." Faye rubbed the leatherly skin of the recliner. She turned on the flat screen television. She went straight to the education channels to learn about the world of Bunnies. Or perhaps rabbits.

"And here you see the reproduction system of Bunnies…" the television said. Faye closed her Bunni's eyes.

"Okay… awkward…" She changed the channel. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Jacqueline can you get that, I'm too busy." Faye said as her eyes were directly glued to the screen.

Jacqueline got out of her room. "Oh yeah, you're too busy, watching television." Jacqueline walked towards the door.

"It's HD!" laughed Faye. "Oh, finish unpacking your clothes." Jacqueline said.

"Whatever…" Faye said focusing on the television.

Jacqueline opened the door. And what she saw was Super Junior at her door. Leeteuk was at the front holding a fruit basket. Jacqueline stood there for a second. Then closed the door.

"Who was it?" asked Elayne walking out of the bedroom.

"Oh, just… Super Junior." Smiled Jacqueline.

"Then why the heck did you close the door on their face?" Elayne ran to the door and opened it. Leeteuk signaled the boys.

"We are SUPER JUNIOR~" they all hollered in unison.

The door next door opened. An old lady came out and placed a finger on her lips.

"SHHH!" She turned back to her living room and muttered, "Bapo."

"Okay, what did they get us?" Faye hollered with her eyes still focused on the television screen. Donghae came out of the crowd with a cookie basket. He flipped the pages in his dictionary.

"This is a cookie basket. This is for you!" He said enthusiastically with a broken accent.

"Kamisamida." Smiled Jacqueline.

"She speaks Korean? What is she trying to do? Make fools out of us?" Kang-In said surprised.

"We're in the process in learning Korean." Elayne gave a sheepish grin.

"Then I don't need this crap anymore." Donghae threw his dictionary behind him.

Sungmin peeked from behind and saw Faye holding a quaint cute Bunni.

"Looks like Buns has a playdate. He goes back to his dorm and grabs his pink stuffed Bunny. He walks in the girl's dorm. He plops himself next to Faye. He holds up his Bunny innocently.

"Play with me." He smiles innocently. Faye drops the remote in her hands.

"No. Way. That's THE tokidoki stuffed BUNNY? OMONA! It's a special edition! How did you get it?" Faye shrieked.

"I have my sources." He grins. "Either way, my Bunni is awesomer." She holds up her white Bunni.

"It smells like me. And yours smell like..." She takes Sungmin's Bunny for a moment and sniffs it.

"Pumpkins." She merely smiles and turns her attention back to the television screen.

The rest of Super Junior stands outside the door waiting for them to be welcomed.

"Yes, you are welcomed." Jacqueline gestured her hands to the living room. Siwon who was last bowed at Jacqueline.

"So he is known for his gestures…" She murmured. She shrugs and goes into the living room.

"Awwh!" Whines Kang-In. "When we first moved in, our dorm looked like crap." Kang-In rambles on about things no one cares about.

Elayne walks back to her bedroom and takes her laptop from under her bed. She opens it. She clicks on a specific icon. And what opens on the screen flashes these bright words, 'World of Starcraft!' Elayne put on her sound cancelling headphones and begins playing solemnly.

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun in walking down the hall in search of a computer. He groans in effort to find a computer.

"Yes! Beat that noobs!" Elayne's careless shouting attracted Kyuhyun's attention. He knocks on the door. But with no response, he just walks in. Elayne, too focused in her game, doesn't notice this. He walks in behind Elayne and taps her shoulder. He moves to her right, but unfortunately, she herself moves to the right.

"Kyuhyun? What are you doing in here?" She answers confusingly.

"Are you busy with that laptop of y-" He spots Starcraft in the background of her laptop.

"What level?" The tone of his voice suddenly changes.

"743. You?" Elayne's tone suddenly changes as well. He gives a smirk. "744." The corner of his lips curl into a suspicious smile.

Elayne quickly turns her attention back to the screen. She furiously clicks keys on her keyboard. After all Zergs were eliminated, she turns her head back to Kyuhyun.

"Level 744." She smiles.

"A challenge?" He gives her a glare.

"Maybe."

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She points to Jacqueline's bed and says, "Grab that laptop under her bed."

Kyuhyun obeys and opens her laptop. He opens Starcraft and starts playing. He finds Elayne easily.

**iEpicness: **_You found me pretty name is… odd…_

**Kyukyukyu: **_100% pure awesomeness._

**iEpicness: **_Tch, make your move._

**Kyukyukyu:**_ So be it._

They both start fighting immediately. Endless battles. They both seem to end up at the same level. Undefeatable. Just then, Jacqueline walks in and see them both focused on the screens of the laptops. She notices one of them is her's.

"Okay… I see some bonding here~" She quietly mumbles on and walks out. The both continues to battle…

Meanwhile, Zara goes in the kitchen and looks through the fridge for a bottle of Gatorade.

"Ahh. How refreshing." She sits on the dinning table and continues to read Gone With the Wind.

"What chapter are you up to?" She looks up to see Kibum leaning on the doorway.

"Chapter 28." Zara smiles and gets back to her reading.

"Oh did you see that part where they…" She was cut off by Kibum, but he somewhat understood…

"And did YOU read THAT part?" Kibum asked back.

"YES! I was so mad at him!" Zara groaned as a dramatization.

"But it was her fault!" Kibum stated back.

"But out of his stupidity, he fell for it!" Zara exclaimed.

"Tch." Kibum folds his arms and leans back on his chair. He smirks.

"You're not like any girl I've met." Kibum says.

"Thank you? And you… smell nice?" Zara smiles and goes back to her book. But behind that book, her face is clearly showing a vivid red blush.

Grace goes to the bathroom to check on her hair. _Still perfect._ She thought. She walks out and spots a stubborn Heechul.

"GAHH! PEDOBEAR WITH BLONDE HAIR AND TERRIBLE HIGHLIGHTS!" She hollers.

"What did you just say?" His face scrunches up.

"Oh it's just you." She giggles and walks away.

Heechul watches her walk away. He runs into the bathroom and looks at his hair.

"Is it that bad?" He says as groans.

Madison goes to the kitchen and takes out a tray of cream puffs. "Good and cool." She smiles.

At the moment, Ryeowook walks in. "Are those cream puffs?" He asks.

"Yeah, you want one?" Madison says hold one up to him.

"Thanks." He pops the cream puff in his mouth. "Homemade or bought?" He asks.

"Homemade."

"Not bad." He smiles. Next thing you know, they're exchanging recipes.

It has been calm so far. What else is to happen?

**A/N:** Is this chapter good? I'll be gone to Cancun in Puerto Rico for a week. So I won't be updating. T^T. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Until then, PEACE. ;D

_P.S._ I threw out the lemon pie… it was getting old… heh… BYE~


End file.
